


Non-Binary! Reader x Tom Hiddleston (OneShot)

by november_ash



Series: Heartbreak [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Other, Slighty Mentions of Cutting, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader is in a long-term Relationship with Tom Hiddleston, when they find a mail with senstive content.





	Non-Binary! Reader x Tom Hiddleston (OneShot)

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801094780/)

With your knees up, you're sitting on the bed in your apartment. Your tears have dried, but you do not feel better. Life, love - everything was over. As you get up, your joints crack because you've been sitting there for hours. You go to the kitchen and get a can of soda from the fridge. Your phone rings again. This has been going on for hours. Since you wrote Tom that it's over. You look at the phone and you see his number flashing. After some back and forth you decide to lose weight. "What do you want?", You ask in a cool voice.

"Why?" He just asks and his voice breaks. "I've read your mail," you answer. "It was a mistake, but I found a lot there." Tom does not answer, but you hear him swallow. "Who is she?" You ask in a sad voice. "Nobody." Finally it is enough for you. "Come here and get your things, otherwise I'll send them to you." Then you hang up.

After about half an hour he stands at your door. You have already packed his things and are now putting them in his hand. "Go. I never want to see you again!", You say and want to close the door. But Tom keeps his foot in between. "Let's talk, at least," he asks, but you only shake your head. "I do not believe you, if you were sorry that you did not do it! " You push Tom against the chest and slam the door into the lock.

\------- 1 year later --------

By now you are doing well again. You have overcome the pain at least halfway and are working on a new project. A novel in the style of the old horror stories that you love so much. Right now you're sitting in your favorite café, just a short distance from your new apartment. You still drink your tea as before: Earl Gray with milk. Your gaze wanders to the scars on your forearms. That's what you did to yourself when you saw Tom publicly with his new girlfriend. It was the first and only time. You pull the sleeves of your black jacket over and return to your laptop.

Suddenly something bumps into your black boots. You pull the leg back, but ignore the push otherwise. Someone nudges you again. You shake your head and point to your headphones. But the visitor does not rest. After all, it's enough for you: "Damn it! Do not you know what it means to have fucking headphones on? It means you do not want to be disturbed!", You start the visitor. You sit down again and aggressively tap it again. The visitor clears his throat. "You did not talk to me like that before, it was reserved for strangers." You look up and see Tom Hiddleston standing in front of you.

Your eyes will be big. "You!", You drive him. "What do you want?", You ask with flashing eyes. "Just talk," he says, raising his hands. "Then talk!" Tom shakes his head. "Not here, maybe in the park?" You pull your eyebrows together. "Oh, so you have witnesses if I get uncomfortable with you?" He waves. "Do not feel that way." You pack your laptop in the backpack and throw it over your shoulder. "Then go ahead, but make it short."

When you two arrived at the park, you sit down on a bench and you were anxious for Tom to say something. Since he does not, you bring out your cellphone and browse through your tumblr feed. Tom eventually finds his voice and he takes a deep breath. You put your phone away and look at him questioningly. "I'm sorry, it was a huge mistake," he says, looking at you. You just look questioningly back. "What exactly? The emails, the cheating or the lies you told me about?" You look Tom in the eye and see tears glistening in them. After it was over with both of you, Tom always said that you were a freak. Half the internet has made fun of you. Only slowly have you overcome it. You're a freak, yes. But not as he described you. You supposedly forced him to be with you and show you in public. But you never really wanted to be in public.

Tom looks at you strangely. "Everything, I should not have reacted that way and I'm sorry." You just snort and then look in the other direction. "Was that it?" You ask defiantly. Tom nods, but puts his hand on your thigh. "Take your fingers off me!" You say through clenched teeth. Tom does not react and strokes you on. "You used to like that," he says in a low voice. "I did not hate you before." That slows him down eventually. "You hate me?" He asks and you can see tears in his eyes again. "You should have already found out by yourself.", You say and get up. "We'll see each other ... ", you're taking a break from art" ... hopefully never again! "With these words you walk past him and back to your apartment.


End file.
